<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Complete by DakCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413442">Complete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake'>DakCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream of Consciousness AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Here you go random citizen, Implied 'stuff', It's Soft, Logan is a salty boi, M/M, Nothing explicit, Roman's there for his boyfriend, Sharing a Bed, Someone requested Prinxiety Fluff, This happens after the christmas story but you don't need to read that first, Virgil needs sleep, it's in the past, just fluff, sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakCake/pseuds/DakCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil's tired, and Roman just wants to make sure his boyfriend is getting sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stream of Consciousness AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Virgil, what are you--” The emo face planted into the other’s chest. “Oh, are you ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, and nuzzled his face farther into Roman’s chest. “You’re warm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, what? Say that again?” Roman wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. “I can’t understand you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said,” Virgil pulled back, looking softly at the other. “You’re warm, and I’m tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on babe, haven’t you been sleeping?” Roman said softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other scoffed. “When do I have time to sleep? Finals are coming up soon, and I’ve been doing revisions all night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you doing revisions right now?” Roman asked the other, a smug look on his face. Virgil frowned at him and shook his head. “Ok, then wrap your arms around my shoulders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil obliged, but seemed confused. “Why--Ahh!” Roman’s arms had wrapped around his thighs and lifted him off the ground. His legs wrapped around the other’s waist, and he hung on for dear life. “Roman you lunatic, what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple dear,” Roman walked them to the main room and flopped down onto the couch. “You need to relax, and I need to spend some time with my lovely boyfriend. Do you disagree?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil, who was still wrapped like a Koala around the other, shrugged and pressed his face into the other’s chest. He closed his eyes and just laid there, content and happy. All stresses melted away while Roman held him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun moved across the sky, and the couple was only woken up when something shattered against the ground. Roman quickly clutched onto Virgil, and sat up. And immediately went over the edge of the couch. The two of them thudded against the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god kiddos are you ok?” Patton asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. “I didn’t mean to wake you up, I just knocked over some pots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s,” Virgil groaned, rubbing his side. “It’s fine Patton. Ro, are you good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fine Honey.” Roman sounded winded, probably a mix of Virgil having landed on the other, and the fact that Virgil was still on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, the emo stood up, and walked over to Patton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you leave me here on the ground!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil peeked into the kitchen to see what the damage was, and glared at Patton. Why? Because Logan was standing in the kitchen, bright red and looking flustered. Pots and pans that had been sitting on the counter, because no one ever put their stuff away in this house, were spread on the ground. When Patton realized Virgil knew what happened, he also flushed pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time you make out in the kitchen, please be careful.” Virgil said, and Logan covered his face, groaning in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? That’s how they woke us up?” Roman yelled from the ground, where he had not moved from. “Rude you two!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like you and Virgil are much better? Because I,” Logan stormed out of the kitchen, Patton trying to hold him back, “remember attempting to go to sleep at four am after one of my night classes and not being able to do so. Do you want me to remind you of why? Cause I will. In detail. That’s how loud you two were.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan!” Patton exclaimed. “Calm down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, and sent a half-hearted glare at Virgil and Roman before turning back to the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in an hour. Unless you two are going to sleep again, then I’ll keep the leftovers in the fridge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Lo,” Virgil said, embarrassed. Slowly, two arms wrapped around his waist, and a soft kiss was smacked onto the back of his neck. “What Roman?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m tired.” The other whined. “Let’s go back to sleep. You need it, and I want it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A coffin?” Virgil teased, and received a light smack on the arm. “But really, are you not worried about messing up your sleep schedule?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worth it.” Roman said to the other. “Besides, my class isn’t until four tomorow anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Virgil said, and made to get out of Roman’s arms, but the other just held on tighter. “Are we going to go to my room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded against the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to let go?” Virgil asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Virgil said, and the two waddled over to Virgil’s room, which was the cleaner of the two, but did have random knives laying around on the desk. When Virgil was scooped up and plopped onto the bed, he simply laughed and shook his head. “Yep. Ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love it.” Roman pressed his face into Virgil’s chest, and threw the blankets over them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curtains were already closed, for Virgil hadn’t opened them this morning, because he got them </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night, perfectly closed to block out the light, and he didn’t want to mess them up. So, in the dark, Virgil listened as Roman’s breathing evened out and the other slumped against him. Virgil thought himself too bony to be a comfortable pillow, but Roman told him that there’s something very comfortable when he used Virgil as a pillow. The other was forced to believe him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he did. That scared Virgil, someone who had never trusted anyone in his life except for his brother and eventually Patton, and his brother had left once Virgil could take care of himself. Patton was still around, but all he was was a best friend to Virgil, no deeper feelings there. But with Roman, it was electric, and Virgil had fallen for the other, hard and fast. He shouldn’t have trust Roman as easily as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in the dark with his boyfriend, someone who slotted into his life perfectly, Virgil found that he had fallen further down the rabbit hole than he thought possible for himself. Yes, Virgil did love it when Roman was loud and dramatic. When Roman was sweet and caring. When he was strong, or when he was sobbing about not being strong </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When Roman fell asleep studying, or refused to study. When he jumped around the stage, or sang softly to Virgil during thunderstorms, claiming it was to comfort Virgil even though Roman was the one scared of storms. When Roman was… Roman. Virgil just loved everything that made up Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved Roman. And even though that scared the heck out of him, he was ready for it. It felt… not right, but something more. It felt like everything had a purpose now. That he wasn’t alone, and wouldn’t be. That he was… Virgil couldn’t figure out a word for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was just fine, because he was wrapped in Roman’s arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm taking suggestions for this au. Right now my list is writing about Logan and Patton, and what happens after Dee and Remus fake their deaths. I love this Au so much though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>